Akame Ga Kill Truth or Dare Talkshow
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: The title says it all!
1. Rules

**Wasabi my peeps! I've been talking to another author about making a new Truth or Dare fic that involves Akama Ga Kill characters! So you guys get to torture them as well. I'll update this story as well!**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. Please be consider it about me updating. I have a life too you know.**

 **2\. Please PM or Review your truths and dares. Or you can send them to me in my tumblr blog of the same name.**

 **3\. BE NICE TO MY KANGAROOS!**

 **4\. HAVE FUN!**

 **Facts about us:**

 **1\. One of us is a huge BulatXLubbock shipper.**

 **2\. One of us is a WaveXRun shipper.**

 **3\. One of us HATES Kurome. (See Above)**

 **4\. One of us LOVES Lubbock (See #1)**

 **5\. One of us HATES Seryu.**

 **6\. One of us owns three kangaroos.**

 **Characters in the story so far:**

 **Tatsumi**

 **Akame**

 **Bulat**

 **Lubbock**

 **Leone**

 **Susanoo**

 **Mine**

 **Sheele**

 **Chelsea**

 **Najenda**

 **Wave**

 **Kurome**

 **Run**

 **Seryu**

 **Bols**

 **Esdeath**

 **Liver**

 **Syura**

 **Hosts:**

 **Rose: That would be me!**

 **Maru: My co-host who's new to the site!**

 **Punchy: My pet kangaroo. She's a girl.**

 **Sniffy and Jumpy: Punchy's babies. They are girls!**

 **Feel free to dare any of us!**

 **Now that you guys know who's going to be in the show please send in some Truths and Dares.**


	2. Episode 1

Rose: HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! WELCOME TO AKAME GA KILL TRUTH OR DARE TALKSHOW! I'M ROSE YOUR HOST!

Maru: Yo! I'm her co-host, Maru! Shall we begin?

Lubbock: Crap! She's also the host of the Pokemon Truth or Dare Talkshow as well!

Tatsumi: Which one? Maru or Rose?

Lubbock: Rose.

Leone: And how do you know this Lubba?

Lubbock: Her story was in one of the shelves of my bookstore so I got curious and read it. I thought it was hilarious but I didn't think she would do one about us!

Rose: Thank you Lubba. I'm flattered that you read that story.

Lubbock: *mumbling underneath breath*

Maru: Eh-hem. So as I was saying. Shall we begin?

Characters: NO!

Hosts: GREAT ANSWER!

Rose: By the way we took all of your Imperial Arms so you guys can't kill us nor escape.

Characters: WHAT!? *looks over themselves*

Bulat: *checks compartment* She's right! Incursio isn't in here!

Lubbock: *checks hands and pockets* Nooo! Cross-Tails!

Chelsea: *checks self* Give back Gaea Foundation!

Hosts: SHUT UP!

Chelsea: *cowers*

Najenda: …Why didn't you two take Susanoo? He's an Imperial Arm as well.

Susanoo: Hmm?

Rose: He may be an Imperial Arm but he's also a character as well. Besides the only way we were able to get him to participate in this talkshow is take away his core.

Maru: *holding core in her hand tossing it up and down*

Susanoo: *angry look at her*

Maru: *ignores*

Seryu: KORRO! EAT THEM! *blinks* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KORRO!?

Punchy: *shoots a tranquilizer dart at her back*

Seryu: *out cold*

Rose:…She'll wake up in a while. Thank you Punchy.

Punchy: Squeak (No problem!)

Wave: Can I please get Grand Chariot back?

Hosts: NO!

Wave: WHY NOT!?

Maru: BECAUSE WE SAID SO!

Wave: *grumbling curses underneath his breath*

Esdeath: HOW DID YOU TWO GET THE DEMON BLOOD OUT OF MY BODY!?

Rose: Easy. We extracted the blood from your veins with a needle while you were sleeping. You should really keep your guard up during that time.

Esdeath: *face red with anger*

Maru: *laughing maniacally*

Najenda: We have no choice to be in this show do we?

Rose: NOPE!

Maru: Okay then! First dare!

Tatsumi: Please don't be me, please don't be me!

Rose: First dare is from DragonMaster128 for Tatsumi!

Tatsumi: I SAID DON'T BE ME DAMMIT!

Maru: *cracking up* So what is it?! Tell me!

 **Rose: He must steal a pair of Akames underwear and bra.**

Lubbock: WHY DOES TATSUMI GET ALL OF THE GOOD DARES!

Girls: *gives him deadly glares*

Lubbock: *scared*…nevermind.

Tatsumi: I'm gonna get killed for this.

Rose: Just do it or feel the wrath of my kangaroos!

Tatsumi: Fine! *goes into Akame's room*

Maru: And now we wait.

~a few minutes later~

Tatsumi: *comes out holding said items of clothing*

Akame: *dark look*

Leone: And now would be a good time to run.

Akame: TATSUMIIIIIIIII! *runs at him*

Tatsumi: *running away* Don't kill me!

Rose: *on the floor laughing*

Maru: Alrighty then! Next!

Characters: *groaning*

Rose: I got this dare from a friend of mine on tumblr for Lubbock and Bulat!

Lubbock: WHAT!?

Maru: *sparkly eyes* Say it! Say it!

 **Rose: Bulat propose to Lubbock and if you say no Lubbock Punchy will beat you up. And do the wedding in the next chapter.**

Nightraid except for Bulat, Akame and Tatsumi: SAY WHAT NOW!?

Maru: Yesss! Do it!

Punchy: *gives Bulat random ring*

Bulat: *on one knee* Lubbock, will you marry me?

Maru: *cracking up*

Chelsea: Shh, this is supposed to be romantic!

Lubbock: Um...Sorry Bulat but you're not my type...*face red*

Leone: *face blue while trying to hold in laughter*

Maru: *not even trying to hold in laughter* HAHAHAHA! Now Punchy, do your thing. Unless of course Lubba wants one more chance?

Lubbock: *eyes widen* FINE! YES I'LL MARRY YOU!

Leone: *falls on the floor laughing her head off*

Tatsumi: *staring at Lubbock and Bulat shocked*

Rose: When did you get back?

Tatsumi: Right when Bulat proposed to Lubbock.

Leone: Where's Akame?

Tatsumi: Looking through the fridge for some meat.

Rose: She's going to be disappointed because there is no meat in this place.

Leone: Why not?

Hosts: BECAUSE WE DON'T EAT MEAT DAMMIT!

Akame: *slams open door with pissed off look on her face*

Rose: *hides behind Susanoo*

Susanoo: *raises eyebrow at me*

Maru: I CALL BEING THE FLOWER THROWER!

Wave: What's a flower thrower?

Maru: A person who walks ahead of the couple and makes them a path of flowers. I think I just made up the name too.

Rose: Um Bulat you can put the ring on Lubbock's finger right now.

Lubbock: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ROSE!

Leone: You're just mad because you were forced to marry him!

Lubbock: *shoots her a dark look*

Leone: *quickly hides behind Najenda*

Najedna: *raises eyebrow*

Maru: Woo-hoo! Can't wait until next chapter!

Bulat: *puts ring on Lubbock's finger*

Lubbock: Don't expect me to kiss you for this.

Bulat: *pouts*

Wave: Please don't tell me this will happen to me too...! *shoots worried glances between Maru and Run*

Rose: Sorry Wave I don't control the reviewers

Wave: NOOOO!

Maru: MUAHAHAHAHA! That means I can make you marry anytime I want!

Run: ... *sighs*

 **Rose: Okay next up is dare for all of the guys! You guys have to hold Tatsumi down while the girls do prevy things to him.**

Maru: NOT THIS ONE! I DON'T CARE IF PUNCHY GETS ME. I COMPLETELY REFUSE!

Rose: She didn't mention the hosts so we can sit this one out. Enjoy Tatsumi

Maru: SHE DID TOO MENTION THE HOSTS! RIGHT THERE IN PARENTHESES SHE MENTIONED THE HOSTS!

Run: ... Alright calm down.

Maru: I AM PERFECTLY CALM!

Wave: ... Why do I have to hold him down?

Punchy: *beats up both of us*

Maru: Ugh... I never thought being beaten up by a kangaroo could hurt so much... *disappears with a small 'poof'* /I'm off to recuperate.../

Rose: *on the floor* G-Guys you know what to do.

Guys: *hold down Tatsumi*

Girls: *start doing pervy things to him*

~Time Skip~

Girls: *blushing madly*

Tatsumi: *fainted on the floor*

Maru: *apears with a poof wearing a cosplay of Elizabeth's second outfit from The Seven Deadly Sins* I'm better guys!

Lubbock: *out cold asleep on Bulat's lap*

Rose: *squeals* OMG SO CUTE! MARU GET THE CAMERA!

Maru: *with a camera* You're lucky I'm pretty good at photography! *starts snapping pictures*

Bulat: *pets his hair*

Lubbock: *snuggles like a cat*

Maru: *takes more pictures*

Wave: *nudges Run* Do you know when this is going to end?

Run: *shrugs*

Rose: Now Bulat wake up Lubbock because the next dare is for him!

Maru: *holding Russia's metal pipe* I'll do it for you if you like~.

Bulat: *eyes widen* Alright, alright! *tickles Lubbock*

Lubbock: *wakes up* Alright who's tickling me?!

Everyone: *points to Bulat*

Lubbock: *blushing* Why you...!

Rose: Good night Bulat

Lubbock: *punches Bulat in face*

Bulat: *passed out with a bloody nose*

Maru: *still holding the pipe* Shishishi~.

Rest of Nightraid: *staring at Lubbock surprised*

Lubbock: What the heck are you staring at?!

Rest of Nightraid: *squeaks* NOTHING!

Maru: Shishishi~. Next~.

Characters: *huddling together, scared*

Lubbock: *angry look*

Rose: WHAT!? LUBBOCK HAS TO KISS AKAME!?

Lubbock: I'm sorry but say what now!?

Akame: I'm not kissing him.

Maru: Alright~. Read out the actual dare, and /then/ we can... /get/... whoever wrote that~.

Rose: It doesn't matter to me. She can ship whoever she wants. It's a free country.

Maru: *adopts Russia's accent* THIS may be a free country, but not all countries are free~. Just read the actual review~. Or is that the actual review~?

 **Rose: And I quote 'Cool! This should be interesting...**

 **I know you're a Lubbock X Bulat shipper, but... I dare Lubbock to kiss Akame, because they would actually be cute together. There. I said it. Here comes the hate...**

 **I also dare Leone and Tatsumi to sing "Fallen Angel" by Three Days Grace to Akame, because my main ship for the show is Leone X Akame or Tatsumi X Akame.**

 **Kangaroos are awesome and will be respected by me.' End quote**

Maru: Alrighty then~. Akame, kiss Lubba so we can get this over with~. After that, Leone and Tatsumi know what to do, /right/~?

Leone and Tatsumi: *salute* Y-yes sir, ma'am sir!

Lubbock: *glares at me*

Rose: *notices Lubbock glaring at me* Okay Lubba less glaring more kissing!

Lubbock: *shakes head*

Maru: Just really quickly~. We don't want to see it any more than you want to do it~.

Lubbock: *grumbling* Fine...*quickly gives Akame a quick kiss on the lips.*

Akame: *blushes*

Maru: *covers ears*

Run: It's coming...

Fangirls: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!

Wave: *laying on the ground with bleeding ears*

Rose: *rubbing ears* LEONE AND TATSUMI SING THE STUPID SONG BEFORE I KILL SOMEBODY!

Maru: *slapping the pipe against the ground threateningly* Do it~. /Now/~.

Rose: *turns on the music*

Leone and Tatsumi: *sing*

 _Late at night I could hear the crying_

 _I hear it all, trying to fall asleep_

 _When all the love around you is dying_

 _How do you stay so strong?_

 _How did you hide it all for so long?_

 _How can I take the pain away?_

 _How can I save_

 _A fallen angel, in the dark_

 _Never thought you'd fall so far_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 _Fallen angel_

 _You do it all for my own protection_

 _You make me feel like I'll be okay_

 _Still I have so many questions_

 _How do you stay so strong?_

 _How did you hide it all for so long?_

 _How can I take the pain away?_

 _How can I save,_

 _A fallen angel, in the dark_

 _Never thought you'd fall so far_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 _Fallen angel, just let go_

 _You don't have to be alone_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 _I was right beside you_

 _When you went to hell and back again_

 _I was right beside you_

 _When you went to hell and back again_

 _And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel_

 _A fallen angel, in the dark_

 _Never thought you'd fall so far_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 _Fallen angel, just let go_

 _You don't have to be alone_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 _Fallen angel_

Akame: *blushing harder*

Rose: Anyone else think that those two suck at singing?

Maru: *raises hand* I second that.

Run: I also agree.

Tatsumi: *blushing* S-shut up!

 **Rose: Okay! The next victim is Tatsumi again! You have to go on date with Mine and act all lovey dovey in front of Esdeath. Oh yeah and Esdeath you cannot get mad at them.**

Esdeath, Tatsumi, and Mine: What?!

Maru: *laughing* Good luck!

Rose: HAVE FUN YOU THREE! *shoves them out of the door with Punchy as a bodyguard* While they're doing that dare how about a dare from Maru!

Maru: Yay~! It's finally time for my dares~!

Characters: *huddling in a corner*

 **Rose: One of your dares is for Cheslea. Turn into a random person and sue Justin Bieber or Kurome for breaking in and entering.**

Chelsea: Um, okay?

Maru: *creepy smile*

Chelsea: *turns into a random person and walks up to court* Um, hello. I would like to file a law suit...

Judge: For who may I ask?

Chelsea: Um, Kurome?

Maru: *evil laughter*

Judge: What is the reason and how much are you suing her for?

Bulat: *finally wakes up and puts an ice pack to his nose while glaring at Lubbock*

Chelsea: I'm suing her for breaking and entering, for 8 million dollars...

Lubbock: *sighs*

Judge: Well since I'm too lazy to look at the evidence. Kurome you must pay this person 8 million dollars. End of story.

Rose: *looks at Kurome*

Kurome: *face red with anger*

Maru: *laughing openly* I have been waiting for this moment!

Kurome: ... Fine! *pays while glaring at Chelsea*

Chelsea: That was... Really satisfying.

Mine and Tatsumi: *walks in*

Punchy: *comes in restraining Esdeath*

Rose: Welcome back guys! How was the date?

Esdeath: *muttering curses under her breath*

Rose: Okay the next dare is for Wave!

Wave: What?!

 **Rose: Calm down you only have to call Tatsumi a little bitch that's it.**

Wave: But I don't wanna call my best friend a little bitch!

Maru: Ah, broTPs. I love them!

Rose: *angry* DO IT OR GET BEAT UP BY PUNCHY!

Wave: I don't wanna be killed! Okay Tatsumi, please don't hate me... You're a little bitch! I'm sorry bro!

Tatsumi: *face red* *grabs sword and gets ready to attack*

Rose: *le gasp* MY SWORD!

Wave: I'm so sorry! They made me say it! I didn't mean it at all! *starts running*

Tatsumi: DON'T CARE! *chases him*

Wave: *running away* Run save meeeeeeeeee!

Run: *sighs* You're too much trouble for your own good.

 **Rose: Okay while they're taking care of some difficulties it's time for one of my dares! Leone make fun of Najenda and let her kill you!**

Leone: What?! I don't wanna die! But then again... Ugh! I wanna do it, but I don't wanna die... What should I do?!

Punchy: *holds up boxing gloves*

Leone: *scared* Alright! Alright!

Rose: *shoves Najenda in front of Leone*

Najenda: Ow! Hey! *glares at me*

Rose: *sticks out tongue*

Leone: *thinking* ... I can't make this up on the spot.

Rose: Fine! You have one hour!

Wave: *runs back in hiding behind Run*

Run: ?

Tatsumi: *comes back panting hard* You're fast… *falls on the floor*

Everyone else: *sweatdrops*

 **Rose: Meanwhile here's another dare for Tatsumi! You have to grate Esdeath on unconditional wish! Esdeath enjoy!**

Tatsumi: *shoots up* Say what?!

Esdeath: Ohoho. *drags Tatsumi into a deserted room*

Tatsumi: *screaming in the background*

Mine: *face red with anger*

Akame: I actually feel sorry for him…

Rose: Okay Maru how about a truth this time?

Maru: Me? Okay. Chelsea, can you turn into inanimate objects?

Rose: *facepalm*...I meant from the reviewers.

Maru: Oh, whoops. Okay then, from a guest! 'Truth: Tatsumi have you ever felt love for Akame?'

 **Rose: *eye twitch* Tatsumi is still trapped in that room with Esdeath. Here's a truth from me because everyone else's truths involve Tatsumi. Lubbock are you sure don't love Bulat instead of Najenda?**

Lubbock: I- Um- How do I answer this?!

Punchy: *points Pumpkin at him*

Najenda: Pumpkin became a match for a kangaroo? How is that even possible?

Susanoo: Imperial Arms occasionally have minds of their own. In some special cases they allow themselves to be wielded by animals.

Leone: That makes no sense at all.

Maru: We aren't the ones who created them you know.

Rose: So Lubbock. What's your answer?

Lubbock: *scared* Y-Yes I-I'm sure! Please don't shoot me!

Rose: *looks at Bulat*

Bulat: *face red with anger and jealousy*

Maru: *laughing*

 **Rose: Okay here's a dare from Maru! Lubba spy on the minister in the bath then run away.**

Lubbock: Whaat?!

Maru: *laughing*

Rose: *annoyed* JUST DO IT! I'M NOT IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY ANYWAYS!

Lubbock: Eep! *spies on the minister*

Maru: *rolling on the floor*

~a half hour later~

Lubbock: *comes back looking green* I think I'm gonna throw up... *faints*

Rose: *blinks* Wow...I feel sorry for him and not just because he's my favorite character in the series. Maru you are evil.

Maru: Why thank you~! I got the idea from an episode of AkaKill Theatre~. If you haven't seen those shorts, you really should~.

Rose: Maybe I will~.

Esdeath and Tatsumi: *come out of the room*

Maru: Shishishi~.

Tatsumi: *mentally scarred and shivering*

Esdeath: *pleased with herself*

Rose: *bonks Tatsumi with a frying pan*

Tatsumi: *faints*

Akame: *blinks* Why'd you do that?

Rose: *shrugs* Thought it make him go back to normal.

Chelsea: Nothing will make him go back to the way he was before.

Mine: Ya got that right.

 **Rose: Okay here's another dare from DemonFoxBK201. Akame and Tatsumi fight each other using your Imperial arms. Maru please wake up poor Tatsumi.**

Maru: *tickles Tatsumi*

Tatsumi: *wakes up laughing hysterically* ACK! I'M UP!

Rose: Good because you and Akame have to fight to the death with your Imperial Arms. *gives them Incursio and Murasame*

Tatsumi: But why?!

Punchy: Squeak! *gives Tatsumi a wedgie*

Tatsumi: *screams* OWOWOW! Punchy stop that!

Rose: *on the floor laughing*

Tatsumi: *blushing* Stop laughing, Rose!

Rose: Do the dare and I'll tell Punchy to leave you alone.

Tatsumi: BUT I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

Rose: *pissed off* DO IT OR ELSE I'LL SHOVE AND YOU AND ESDEATH INTO ANOTHER EMPTY ROOM!

Tatsumi: *shivering* Fine!

Rose: Okay you two fight time! And try to not destroy the building!

Akame: Roger.

Tatsumi: I'M STILL TO YOUNG TO DIEEEEE!

*They fight*

~1 hour later~

Tatsumi: *on the floor covered in blood*

Wave: NOOO! Tatsumi, bro, wake up! *shaking Tatsumi's dead body*

Rose: Punchy brings me my magic wand!

Wave and Mine: *crying*

Akame: *cleaning Murasame*

Punchy: Squeak! (here you go!) *hands me the wand*

Rose: *brings Tatsumi back to life*

Tatsumi: *gasping for breath* Thank you Rose.

Wave: Tatsumi, bro, you're baacckkk! *hugs him*

Tatsumi: *struggling* DON'T STRANGLE ME!

Wave: *blushes* Whoops, heh, sorry. *lets him go*

Tatsumi: *rubbing neck*

Rose: Okay Leone one hour is over! So you have to do your dare!

Leone: Dammit!

Rose: Najenda Leone has to tell you something!

Najenda: ...? What?

Rose: Now do it Leone before I kill you!

Leone: *scared* Y-yes ma'am! Hey~ Boss~!

Najenda: ..Yes?

Leone: Did you gain weight, or is it just the lighting?

Najenda: ... Leone.

Leone: Yes~?

Najenda: PREPARE TO DIE!

Rose:...That was fast.

Maru: Shishishi~.

Rose: Okay we have a few truths for Tatsumi. Another dare for Leone and then we can do our stuff!

Maru: Yay!

Tatsumi: Dammit!

Rose: Oh yeah there are a few dares for the girls that involve Tatsumi as well.

Mine: Okay, what?

 **Rose: Since Leone is currently out cold we'll wait. But here's a dare for Kurome. Kiss Tatsumi on the lips while Akame watches and the reviewer asked for her reaction to be funny.**

Maru: *fuming*

Rose: *pats Maru's head* Now Kurome kiss Tatsumi or I'll let Maru kill you!

Maru: *sighs* I just wanna kill her~.

Kurome: *shudders* Fine...

Tatsumi: But why?!

Rose: *pissed off* *deep voice* Tatsumi if you complain one more time I promise you I'll make sure you and Esdeath are handcuffed together for all eternity. *gives Maru handcuffs*

Maru: *evil Russia look* Shishishi~.

Tatsumi: *kisses Kurome*

Akame and Mine: *dark aura*

Tatsumi: Eek! *cowering*

Akame and Mine: TATSUMI! KUROME! *starts chasing them*

Tatsumi: Agh! Not again! *runs out the door*

Rose: Maru you can chase them too if you want.

Maru: *grabs the nearest AK-47* See you guys later, I'm off! *skips after them*

Rose: Okay here's a dare from me and Najenda thank you knocking out Leone. I'm sure Lubbock is going to be happy to know that she won't black-mail him on what he's going to do now. *evil laughter*

Najenda: No problem.

Lubbock: What am I doing that would require blackmail?!

 **Rose: *evil grin* Saying mean words to Najenda and then dancing the salsa with Bulat while wearing a dress *holds up black and green salsa dress grinning***

Lubbock: *Gaping in horror*

Bulat: *blinking rapidly* Well I don't mind dancing with him.

Leone: I think it's the 'saying mean words to Najenda' part he's worried about.

Rose: I thought you were out cold!

Leone: Meh, I'm magical like that.

Rose: Now Lubbock say hateful words to Najenda or else *holds up Cross-Tails* your Imperial Arms gets it.

Lubbock: Nooo! Cross-Tails! Fine! Najenda, you're a horrible boss, and you smell like tobacco!

Najenda: *face red with anger* *explodes* AND YOU'RE A PREVETED PLAYER WHO WILL NEVER GET A GIRL TO LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO OBSESSED WITH ME! QUIT TRYING TO GET ME TO GO OUT WITH YOU! I'LL NEVER RETURH YOUR FEELINGS! WHEN WILL THAT GO THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!? *panting*

Susanoo: *cowering* M-Master…

Rose: *cowering* woah...

Lubbock: *cowering and shivering*

Maru: *comes back still holding the AK-47, dragging a bloody Kurome by the hair, with a mentally scarred Tatsumi a few steps behind* Oh dear Najenda. He doesn't need a girl. He has Bulat.

Bulat: *blushes*

Najenda: *ignores*

Rose: *notices Lubbock starting to cry* I think she was a bit too hard on him.

Lubbock: *crying*

Maru: *releases the safety on the AK-47 as Tatsumi hides behind Wave* Shishishi~. Do I need to kill anyone?

Najenda: *guilty look*

Rose: Bulat please comfort Lubbock while Tatsumi answers a few truths.

Bulat: *pats Lubbock's head and lets him cry into his shoulder* There there.

Tatsumi: Dammit!

Rose: Again when did you come back?

Tatsumi: We came back after the boss yelled at Lubba. By the way boss you're pretty scary when angered.

Najenda: *sighs* Why does everyone say that?

Leone: Because it's true?

Maru: Shishishi~.

Rose: Maru do me a favor and kill Najenda because she was being too harsh on Lubba.

Lubbock: *sobbing harder*

Bulat: *hugs him tighter*

Maru: Shishishi~. With pleasure~. *Aims*

Najenda: Uh-oh. *Starts to run*

Maru: Just try to run~.

Rose: Okay while Najenda is running for her life because she deserves it let's get these truths done so that Leone can do a dare that involves Wave and Esdeath.

Wave: Me... and Esdeath-shogun?

Rose: Yep but we'll do that later so that it will fresh on everyone's minds.

Wave: What do you mean by that?!

 **Rose: *ignoring Wave* Okay Tatsumi here's the first truth. Have you ever fallen in love with Akame?**

Wave: DON'T IGNORE ME!

Tatsumi: Um, I'm not really sure...

Akame: *glares at him*

Leone: And I thought Lubba was the only one who says stupid answers…

Lubbock: *sniffles* MEANIE!

 **Rose: *shrugs* Okay well someone dares you to say who you love the most.**

Tatsumi: I- Um- Well- Mine I suppose?

*Esdeath: *face red with anger*

Mine: *Hits him over the head* What do you mean you suppose?!

Tatsumi: BECAUSE YOU HAVE ANGER ISSUES!

Tatsumi and Mine: *bickering*

 **Rose: Okay here's a dare for Akame, Chelsea, Kurome and Esdeath. Kiss Tatsumi on the lips in front of Mine. And Mine you cannot kill them.**

Mine: *looks up* Say what?!

Esdeath: Pucker up my sweet Tatsumi *winks*

Tatsumi: *shivering*

Rose: Now do it girls because I'm really too tired to threaten any of you!

Girls: *Kiss him*

Mine: *Fuming*

Rose: Okay Lubbock and Bulat salsa dance time! *gives Lubbock the dress and Bulat a tux and hands Maru video camera*

Maru: Shishishi~. I get to tape it right~?

Lubbock: *Blushing*

Rose: Yep! Now go change you two! Oh Lubbock there's a black rose flower crown with outfit so you have to wear that too and with the heeled shoes. Bulat make sure he wears them.

Lubbock: *Gaping*

Bulat: Will do Rose!

 **Rose: *watches Bulat drag Lubbock into the dressing room* While they're changing here's a dare for Leone! Dare Wave to kiss Esdeath!**

Run, Maru, and Esdeath: *Evil aura*

Maru: Only let him kiss Run!

Run: That's right!

Esdeath: I only want to kiss Tatsumi!

Rose: DO IT OR YOU ALL DIE! *drives a military tank*

Maru: *evil aura* I'm gonna get you back for this~.

Leone: Oh Wave if you don't kiss Esdeath I'll show everyone the video of you dancing in your underwear to a Justin Bieber song~

Wave: *gasps* YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

Leone: *holding CD* Try me.

Wave: *quickly kisses Esdeath*

Esdeath: *Kisses Wave and immediately grabs the mouthwash*

Wave: *Grabs his own mouthwash and gargles it*

Esdeath and Wave: *spit simultaneously*

Wave: NOW GIVE ME THAT VIDEO!

Leone: *laughing* I lied! There was no video of you dancing at all! *falls on floor*

Wave: WHAT!?

Bulat and Lubbock: *comes out of the dressing room wearing the tux and dress*

Rose: Pfft! Hahahahahahaha! Lubbock you look hilarious! *falls off chair laughing*

Lubbock: *pissed off* Stop laughing Rose!

Bulat: But you do look pretty cute.

Lubbock: *Blushing*

Rose: And doesn't Bulat look handsome in the tux Lubba?

Lubbock: W-well, I suppose... *rubbing the back of his head*

Rose: This show has been torture for you has it?

Lubbock: Yes...

Rose: Okay time to salsa dance!

Lubbock: *whines* But why?!

Bulat: *Starts leading*

Rose: Lubba do you even know how salsa dance? *sees him stepping on Bulat's foot* I guess not.

Bulat: *winces*

Lubbock: I'VE NEVER HEARD OF THE SALSA BEFORE NOW MUCH LESS DANCED IT! CUT ME SOME SLACK!

Rose: Bulat teach the poor Grasshead to dance the salsa since you seem to be the person to be knowledgeable in the dance.

Bulat: *Salutes* Will do.

Lubbock: I AM NOT A GRASSHEAD!

Rose: Maru are you recording this?

Maru: *With a video camera* You bet I am~. Shishishi~.

*1 hour later*

Rose: Looks like you're getting the hang of it Lubba!

Lubbock: *Trips*

Rose: *notices him and Bulat fall on the floor* Nevermind.

Maru: Give us the next dare Rose!

Rose: Hold on! I need to snap picture of this! *snaps picture* Lubbock on top of Bulat! Who knew? There's an empty bedroom for you guys if you want to have some fun~ *winks*

Bulat and Lubbock: *blushing while going back to the dressing room*

Mine: And I thought Lubbock was the only pervert here…

Lubbock: *from the dressing room* I HEARD THAT!

 **Rose: *ignores* One of my dares is for Bulat we'll do it after they change. Here's one from Maru for Kurome and Seryu! Kill yourself's in the most painful way as possible.**

Maru: *Laughing evilly in the background*

Rose: NOW DO IT OR ELSE MARU AND I WILL DO IT FOR YOU GUYS!

Kurome and Seryuu: *Kill themselves painfully* (By letting Korro eat them)

Bols: When did Seryu wake up?

Maru: *stops laughing*…I don't know.

Everyone except for the hosts: *anime fall*

Rose: *evil laughing* *hears Lubbock's voice from the bedroom* Did you guys hear that?

Maru: Shishishi~. Seems like we'll have to wait a little longer for those two~.

Rose: I didn't even think that they would take my words seriously. *hears a loud moan*

Maru: *looking between Wave and Run*

Wave: *shudders* Whatever you are thinking, I'm not gonna do it!

Run: *blushing*

Maru: Shishishi~.

 **Rose: Okay here's my dare for Wave and Run! Go on a date while Run wears a dress and Wave wears a tux!**

Maru: Shishishi~. Go on~.

Wave: *blushing*

Run: And I will be wearing a dress for what reason exactly?!

Rose: So that people won't look at you two funny. How many times have you even seen dudes go on dates in public? Here's the dress! *gives him a long sleeved while silk dress that goes down to the floor with many layers on the skirt*

Wave: *sighs* I guess that's a good enough reason.

Run: *silently crying at the sight of the dress* But why?!

Rose: Wave put the tux on and shove Run inside the dress. I didn't spend $500 dollars on it for nothing!

Wave: *puts on the tux* *tries to get Run to strip*

Run: WHAT THE HECK WAVE?!

Rose: *gives everybody blindfolds*

Maru: *declines one*

Run: *swearing*

*we hear screams, cursing, and a moan or two*

~A while later~

Maru: Okay you can open your eyes now.

Run: *blushing in a dress*

Wave: *panting* That gave me more of an exercise than it should have.

Rose: *removes blindfold* Now I rented a romantic cruise ship for your date so go on! *shoves them out of the door*

Run and Wave: Aagh! *Fall down steps*

Wave: *on one knee holding Run bridal style* Just caught you.

Rose: Now who's next...*notices Bulat and Lubbock coming out of the bedroom with messy hair and clothes blushing like crazy*

Liver: Well I have nothing to say to you Bulat.

Maru and Leone: *rolling on the ground laughing*

Rose: *turns to Liver* When did you get here?

Liver: Uh... Sometime during the last dare?

Rose: At least you saw Bulat dancing with his princess *winks at the duo*

Liver: I honestly didn't need to see that.

Rose: Btw what where you two doing in that room?

Lubbock: N-none of your business.

 **Rose: *shrugs* Okay then. Here's my dare for Bulat! Kiss Lubbock full on the lips when he's not looking!**

Bulat: Lubbock the boss is in her underwear!

Najenda: *face red with anger and embarrassment*

Lubbock: *looking away* Where!? Let me see that heaven!

Bulat: *kisses him*

Lubbock: Mmph!? *slowly closes eyes and kisses back*

Rose: *screaming loudly* OMG OMG OMG OMG!

Maru: *wincing* M-my ears...

Rose: *stops screaming* Hee Hee Sorry Maru. I couldn't help it.

Maru: *Rubbing ears* 'S okay.

Bulat and Lubbock: *on the floor*

Tatsumi: Oi! In the bedroom!

Bulat and Lubbock: *separates while blushing*

 **Rose: Okay Maru has dare for all of Nightraid. Do the Hokey Pokey! Yes Chelsea and Susanoo you have to do it.**

Night Raid: What!?

Maru: Just do it!

Rose: *turns on the music* I wanna do it too! *starts dancing the Hokey Pokey*

Night Raid: *starts singing and dancing*

Maru: *rolling on the floor laughing*

Rose: *finishes dancing* That was fun!

Maru: *wiping eyes* That was funny.

Nightraid: *blushing*

Rose: Are Wave and Run back yet? And why are Sniffy and Jumpy chasing Chelsea?

Maru: I don't know...

*the door breaks down and a panting Wave and Run dash in*

Wave: Save us! We accidentally blew something up and now the Revolutionary Army is after us!

Maru: ... Weren't they always after you?

Rose: YOU TWO ARE PAYING FOR MY DOOR!

Wave: Okay, okay! Just hide us!

Punchy: *shoves them in a closet and locks the door*

Maru: Am I the only one who's reminded of Seven Minutes in Heaven?

Rose: I guess so because I never watched that anime before.

Chelsea: HELP! *still running from Sniffy and Jumpy*

Maru: Seven Minutes in Heaven is a game!

Akame: *saves Chelsea by giving them carrots*

Sniffy and Jumpy: *eating*

Cheslea: Thanks Akame. I owe you one.

Akame: *nods*

Rose: Eh!? *gets hit on the head* Ow! Ow! Take it easy on me Dammit!

Maru: *holding the pipe again* Basically you choose an item from a bin, and then you get thrown in a confined space with whoever owns that item for a while~.

Rose: YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE YOU HIT MY HEAD!?

Maru: Keshesheshe~.

Rose: *grumbling* Here's another dare from Maru but someone needs to kidnap the Emperor.

Syura: I'll do it!

Lubbock: *screams and clings to Bulat* I FORGOT HE WAS HERE!

Maru: Shishishi~. Go ahead~. He's so cute I just wanna hug him anyway~.

Najenda: I'm not sure if I should be scared or impressed that she wants to hug the Emperor.

Tatsumi: But why is Lubba freaking out because Syura is here?

Rose: DID YOU NOT SEE THE TORTURE HE WENT THROUGH IN THE MANGA TATSUMI!? I STILL HATE SYURA FOR DOING THAT TO HIM!

Syura: I'm still right here you know!

Rose: SHUT UP! *beats him with a bat*

Syura: OW! OW! STOP THAT!

Maru: I skipped that part. Too disturbing.

Rose: NOW SYURA GET OUT OF HERE AND KIDNAP THE EMPEROR BEFORE I REALLY DECIDE TO KILL YOU!

Syura: *scared* Y-Yes ma'am! *runs off*

Lubbock: * still clinging to Bulat while crying*

Rose: I guess he's still traumatized from the torture he went through.

Maru: Probably~.

Bulat: *whispering sweet nothings in Lubbock's ear while rubbing his back*

Rose: Let's get the birds out of the closet. *opens the door to see them kissing*

Wave: *pulls away gasping for breath* This isn't what it looks like! Honest!

Run: You're a terrible liar.

Rose: Come on out you two and you do realize that there was a security camera in there right?

Wave: *blushing*

Run: *fixing his ruined dress* Can I have my clothes back now?

Rose: Yes. Maru where are Run's clothes?

Kurome: *glaring furiously at Run*

Tatsumi: So how was the date?

Maru: *tosses Run his clothes and shoves him and Wave into an empty room* Wave, help him get changed. *walks over to Akame* Let me borrow Murasame.

Akame: *hands it over*

Maru: *stabs Kurome*

Kurome: *poison takes over* H-How dare you! *dies*

Rose: *blinks* Why'd you stab her?

Tatsumi: *hides behind Akame*

Maru: She was agitating the Rave shippers. She shouldn't exist anyway.

Syura: *comes back holding a small wiggling sack* I got him!

Maru: Excellent~. Set him there~.

Syura: *drops the sack and sits down*

Emperor: OW! I'LL HAVE YOU KILLED FOR THIS!

Maru: He's so cute! *cuddles him*

Emperor: W-what are you doing? *blushing*

 **Rose: Okay you little pipsqueak Maru dares you to make a law that all babies should be named Joe for an entire year!**

Emperor: *scared* A-alright... I now degree that all babies must be named Joe for a year...

Maru: HE IS ADORABLE. The cute, narcissistic little brother I never had.

Lubbock: I REFUSE! IF MISS NAJENDA AND I HAVE A KID OF OUR OWN WE ARE NOT NAMING IT JOE!

Najenda: *blushing*

Bulat: *face red with anger*

Rose: Lubba I think you should run now...

Maru: Oh Lubba, you can just have one next year. *hugs the Emperor tightly*

Emperor: Ack!

Lubbock: CRAP! *runs away with Bulat chasing him*

Maru: *waves* See ya!

 **Rose: Okay while Lubbock is running for his life here's my dare for Akame. Don't eat meat for a day. We'll see how you last.**

Maru: Shishishi~.

Akame: WHAT!?

Maru: *rolling on the floor laughing*

Rose: Susanoo please prepare a large amount of meat and set it in front Akame. We have to make sure she doesn't break.

Susanoo: Yes ma'am *goes to kitchen*

Akame: *fuming*

Susanoo: *comes back and puts a large plate of meat in front of Akame*

Akame: *glares at him*

Susanoo: *whispers* Sorry. *sits back in his seat*

Lubbock: *crawls in bruised and beaten up*

Bulat: *comes back with a glare on his face*

Maru: Oh, you two are back! *hugging the Emperor again*

Emperor: I'm being hugged...

Lubbock: *whimpering* Ow...

Maru: Um, who's safe at the moment... Oh Tatsumi, will you patch him up?

Tatsumi: *nods* Geez Lubba how do you get yourself in these situations? *puts bandages on his wounds*

Lubbock: Tatsumi if you open your mouth again the only thing you're going to get is my fist in it.

Tatsumi: *shuts up*

Maru: *laughing*

Rose: Wow a last minute dare for Susanoo.

Susanoo: Hm?

 **Rose: Make out with Najenda and tell her you love her and that she only belongs to you and not Lubbock. Oh yeah you have to do all of that in front of him.**

Lubbock: What?!

Susanoo: ...But I don't like Miss Najenda like that...

Rose: Maru can you threaten him for me. I'm too tired of threatening people today.

Maru: *asleep using the Emperor as a teddy bear*

Rose: *blows an air horn at her face*

Maru: *wakes up* Dammit!

Rose: Sorry but you were choking the emperor. Also I need you to threaten Susanoo. If you do I'll have Wave and Run pose shirtless for you~

Maru: I'll do it! And I was, oh sorry Emperor.

Emperor: *gasping breaths while rubbing neck*

Maru: Okay then. *scary mode* Oh Susanoo~.

Rose: *shoves Susanoo in front of her*

Maru: If you don't do it I'll kill you myself~.

Susanoo: *eyes widen and recoils* Y-Yes ma'am! *quickly Najenda and kisses her on the lips in front of Lubbock*

Najenda: Mmph!?

Lubbock: *fuming*

Susanoo: *stops kissing her* Najenda I love you to till the very ends of the earth. You are mine and mine alone. You don't belong to Lubbock. You only belong to me.

Najenda: *blushing*

Maru: *covering the Emperor's eyes and ears*

Lubbock: *sobbing* WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!?

Maru: Oh Lubba, we don't ALL hate you. Just most of us.

Lubbock: THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FELL BETTER!

Maru: Shishishi~.

Rose: You know a lot people ship you with Susanoo and Leone. I support both ships.

Maru: Wait, me, Najenda, or Lubba?

Rose: *facepalms* Lubba

Lubbock: *blushes*

Maru: Okay. That makes so much more sense.

Leone: That will never happen!

Lubbock: *pouts*

Akame: Any more dares, or are we done with this chapter?

Rose: Where's Wave and Run?

Maru: I think they're in the closet again.

Rose: Punchy get the two lovebirds out of the closet!

Punchy: SQUEAK! (DON'T HAVE TO YELL!) *hops to the closet*

Wave and Run: *stumble out of the closet* We're out!

Punchy: *grabs them and brings them back*

Rose: Okay you two I promised Maru that you two have to pose shirtless for her so do it!

Wave: Say what?!

Punchy: Squeak! (Do it!)

Wave and Run: *takes of shirts and pose in front of Maru*

Kurome: *nose bleeding*

Run: This is so embarrassing...

Rose: *looks at Maru while snapping pictures*

Maru: Keshesheshe~. *grinning evilly*

Rose: Okay one last minute Truth for Tatsumi and then we are done with this episode! *checks computer* Yep! Just that truth and then we are done for today!

Tatsumi: Just get it over with already!

 **Rose: Okay who you would mostly likely marry from Nightraid?**

Tatsumi: Um, Mine? She's the only one I've ever dated so...

Mine: *blushes*

Rose: Okay that's a wrap everyone! Now I'm gonna go and get ready for a date with my boyfriend! *runs to bedroom*

Characters: *turns to Maru* Rose has a boyfriend?

Maru: *still hugging the Emperor* Yup. He was introduced in Rose's other talkshow!

Lubbock: But she didn't update it for a year! I thought they broke up!

Maru: Maybe not? I don't know.

Olaf: *comes inside the studio wearing a tux while holding a bouquet of rose* Hello Maru!

Maru: Oh, the man of the moment. Come in, take a seat. Don't mind the random bickering, flirting, or people trying to kill each other in the background. Rose'll be out in a minute.

Olaf: *sits down next to her* It's nice to finally meet the famous Maru. Rose told me a lot about you.

Maru: Why thank you. What did she say?

Olaf: She said you're crazy yet hilarious at the same time and a little bit sadistic.

Maru: Oh, she's very accurate!

Rose: *comes out of the bedroom wearing a seafoam green floor length-dress* Olaf! I'm ready! *puts on silver heals*

Maru: See you guys later!

Olaf: *goes up me* Have fun!

Rose: Don't forget to tell everyone to review! *goes out the door with Olaf*

Maru: *waves at the camera* Okay people, you heard the girl! Review, and tell us if you like it! No flames please! *disappears in a poof of smoke*

Lubbock: *pops in front of the camera* DON'T REVIEW! *gets punched out cold by Punchy*


	3. Epsidoe 2

Rose: WASABI MY PEEPS! WE ARE BACK WITH ANOTHER EPISODE OF TRUTH OR DARE!

Lubbock: *scared* SAVE US!

Maru: Keshesheshe~.

Leone: Rose why is there a big red mark under your nose?

Rose: *grumbles* Stupid hair removal cream

Mine: The things us girls do to look beautiful...

Esdeath: For once I agree

 **Rose: Today we got truths and dares for the hosts so lets see we have here. Here's a truth from Lily. Maru why are you so evil?**

Maru: Uhm~. I like it I suppose~. Would it help you to imagine me as a mix of Animal from the Muppets, Squalo from KHR, and Russia from Hetalia~? And possibly China from Hetalia as well~.

 **Rose: She also dares you to slap Chelsea**

Maru: ...

Chelsea: ...

Rose: ...Well? What are we waiting for?

Maru: ... Because I don't wanna, dammit!

Rose: *plays a recording of Chelsea's voice* Kurome and Wave go better than Run and Wave. I'm glad Run died.

Chelsea: I DIDN'T SAY THAT!

Maru: *Evil aura* Chelsea~.

Rose: Now do you wanna slap her?

Maru: Maybe~.

Rose: *pushes Chelsea towards her*

Maru: *Slaps her* Do NOT diss my favorite character!

Chelsea: OW! *cries*

Lubbock: Hey Rose don't you have another co-host to add today?

Tatsumi: *tackles Lubbock and tries to chock him* SHUT UP LUBBA!

Maru: Another... Co-host? *Hides behind Sheele*

Rose: Calm down Maru. You'll always be my number one! Besides she's going to be a character in this show. Say hello to Lubba twin sister Riri!

Maru: IF YOU'RE ALLOWED TO BRING YOUR OC'S I SHOULD BE TOO.

Rose: YOU ARE ALLOWED!

Maru: ...But I doubt he'd LIKE to.

Riri: *walks in* Hello everyone.

Bulat: Lubbock you never mentioned that you had a twin sister

Maru: That's because she's an OC.

Lubbock: Riri! Did the mean hosts hurt my baby sister? *hugs her*

Riri: *blushing* B-Big brother!?

Maru: Oh dear~. I don't mind killing anyone, but I don't wanna clean blood from the floor~.

Rose: Okay back to the truths. Eh!? A truth for me!?

Maru: Well say it before I kill everyone~!

 **Rose: This person asked me how long have I been with Olaf. What are my top three favorite characters in Bakugan. As well if my hair is long or short and if it's curly or straight.**

Maru: *Murderous aura* Get on with it then!

Olaf: *blushing* Well we've been together since we were sophomores in high school and now that we're sophomores on college that means we've been together for almost five years and we couldn't be less happier than we are now.

Rose: My hair reaches my mid-back so it's in between short and long. And it's wavy so it's in the middle of straight and curly. My 3 favorite people in Bakugan are Keith, Mira and Professor Clay!

Dr. Stylish: So you like mad scientists eh? *winks at me*

Olaf: *tackles him* NO SHE DOESN'T AND SHE'S MINE!

Maru: Keshesheshe. You know who's a better mad scientist than you, Stylish? Stein from Soul Eater.

Olaf: *trying to kill Dr. Stylish*

Maru: Isn't Dr. Stylish gay anyway?

Olaf: DON'T CARE!

Maru: *Shrugs* Just sayin'.

Rose: Okay time for Lubbock and Bulat's wedding!

Lubbock: WHAT!?

Maru: Yay!

Rose: Tatsumi you're Bulat's best man! Riri you are Lubbock's maid of honor with Akame, Leone, Mine, Chelsea being the bridesmaids! Wave, Run and Bols you guys are the groomsmen! Susanoo you will pose as Lubbock's dad!

Maru: Susanoo is Lubba's dad?!

Rose: NO! Since Lubba's parents aren't here Susanoo and Najenda will take their place!

Najenda: SAY WHAT NOW!?

Maru: ... I agree with Najenda. What?!

Rose: They're the only adults in the room so it would sound a bit normal.

Bulat, Dr Stylish, and Bols: *spluttering in indignition* Excuse me?!

Maru: Oh, you guys don't count.

Rose: Bols you and Lubbock aren't that close so that's why you're on of the groomsmen. Bulat you're the groom so you cannot pose as his dad. Stylish you're just plain creepy. And you would try to hit on Lubba as well Stylish

Bols: Okay fair point.

Stylish: Come on!

Rose: *looks at Bulat* Bulat feel free to kill him if he decides to hit on Lubba.

Bulat: *Salutes*

Rose: Okay! Time to head to the alter! *gives Bulat a black tuxedo and forces his hair down* I'm not letting you wear that stupid hairstyle on your wedding day!

Maru: ...

Bulat: *glares at me* MY HAIRSTYLE IS NOT STUPID!

Sheele: *smiling*

Najenda: *watches me and Bulat yell at each other* Should we stop them?

Maru: Nah. It's funnier this way.

Rose: *stops yelling* Okay girls get Lubba ready! *gives them a green wedding dress and a white veil decorated with white flowers*

Lubbock: WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS?!

Rose: Because you're the girl of the relationship! Now move before I kick you where the sun doesn't shine!

Lubbock: I'M MOVING!

Girls: *drag him away*

Tatsumi: Rose what are you going to be?

Rose: I'm going to be the priest!

Maru: *sweatdropping*

Rose: Something wrong Maru?

Maru: Just can't see you as a priest.

Rose: Eh. *shrugs* I guess Run could do it. Though I originally put him as the flower girl.

Run: FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A GIRL!

Rose: *gives him priest costume* *goes to dressing room to change*

Bulat: That girl is crazy.

Maru: And like the rest of us aren't.

Bult: *shrugs and goes to change into the tux*

Girls: *drag Lubbock out of the dressing room with the dress and veil on*

Punchy: *gives him bouquet of white roses*

Lubbock: *face red with anger*

Maru: This is all very surreal.

Lubbock: *tries to take off veil*

Maru: Keep trying Lubba, keep trying.

Lubbock: DAMMIT I'M TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!

Sheele: Why did you agree to this then?

Lubbock: I WAS FORCED INTO IT!

Sheele: Alright then...

Bulat: *comes out wearing the tux*

Rose: *comes out in flower girl outfit* *gives Susanoo a tux* Hurry up and change. We need to get this over with.

Maru: *disappears* I'm gonna go get ice cream.

Rose: Is everyone ready?

Lubbock: ... No.

Rose: *glares at him while Susanoo comes out wearing the tux*

Leone: You better get ready soon Lubba.

Rose: He is ready. You guys got the dress and veil on him but forgot to get rid of his goggles. *tries to take them off*

Lubbock: DON'T TOUCH THE GOGGLES! *tries to stop them from being taken off.*

Rose: Why? What are you hiding~

Lubbock: Nothing, I just like having them on!

Maru: *comes back with ice cream* So they're like comfort food, except less edible.

Rose: Maru help me rip off Lubba's goggles! *hand gets smacked* Ow! Dammit Lubbock!

Maru: *eating a big tub of mint chocolate chip* Too busy.

Rose: Bulat! Help me out or else the wedding can't go on!

Bulat: *ries to help*

Lubbock: *slaps Bulats hands away* Bulat stop touching my hair!

Bulat: What, does it feel weird or something?

Rose: *finally rips off Lubbock's goggles from his hair* Victory! *happy dances*

Maru: Alright, get it over with.

Lubbock: YOW! *holding head in pain*

Mine: What, does it hurt to remove you goggles or something? Wimp.

Lubbock: DON'T CALL ME A WIMP!

Mine: Well does it?

Lubbock: YES! BECAUSE THE CRAZY WOMAN RIPPED OFF SOME CHUNKS OF MY HAIR WHEN SHE PULLED OFF MY GOGGLES!

Mine: Hm.

Maru: Keshesheshe~.

Rose: Alright everyone get into position. Where is Run!? How long does it take to change into the simple costume?

Wave: *Shrugs*

Punchy: *pulls Run out of the dressing room wearing a princess costume*

Run: *fixes tiara* This looks strange...

Rose: *blinks* Okay who switched the costumes?

Maru: *shrugs* I have no idea what the costumes were in the first place. Maybe Dr Stylish did it?

Wave: *passed out*

Rose: *sighs and makes Run change into the priest costume*

Run: Somehow I think this makes me look weird.

Rose: You're the one who complained about being a flower girl.

Run: AT LEAST I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS.

Rose: Okay people time for the wedding!

Sheele: Alright!

Susanoo: *sighs ad links his arm around Lubbock's*

Bulat: *stands at position*

Run: *goes to the middle of the alter while holding a book*

Maru: *switches Run's book for The Complete Works of Shakespeare, with the play Twelfth Night bookmarked*

Girls: *stand with arm's linked to boys*

Boy: *same*

Maru: *reading a book on creating a successful play*

Rose: Maru where's your costume? You said you're going to be the flower thrower.

Maru: Oh, okay then. *changes*

Rose: Time to start! *starts throwing flower petals*

Sheele: *awkwardly standing off to one side*

Olaf: *grabs her arm* Maru told me to accompany you as one of the groomsmen.

Sheele: Oh, thank you.

Olaf: *nods* No problem. *starts walking down the aisle with her*

Rose: *demon aura*

Lubbock: *behind them with his arm forcely linked to Susanoo mumbling curses underneath his breath*

Maru: *sighs*

~rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen go~

Susanoo: Let's go Lubbock. *tugs his arm almost making Lubbock drop the flowers*

Lubbock: Oi, watch it!

Susanoo: *sighs* you're the one who's getting married. Not me.

Lubbock: *muttering*

Susanoo: *grabs Lubbock and carries him to the groom*

Lubbock: I CAN WALK ON MY OWN THANK YOU.

Susanoo: *face red with anger* THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE TORMENT! *slaps Lubbock across the face*

Everyone: *shocked*

Maru: Susanoo.

Lubbock: *staring shock with tears falling out of his eyes*

Rose: *looks at Bulat*

Susanoo: *Swallows* Y-yes ma'am.

Maru: Good~.

Bulat: *getting ready to punch Susanoo*

Susanoo: *cowering behind Chelsea* I'm sorry I won't do it again!

Maru: *creepy laughter*

Lubbock: *crying*

Riri: *storms over to Susanoo and grabs him by the collar* If you hurt my twin again you'll be sleeping with the sharks tonight. Got it?

Maru: *forcibly jerks Riri away from him and hisses in her face* You brother is a crybaby moron, and I have already dealt with Susanoo. Don't meddle in business that isn't yours. *tosses her at Bulat* Get her away from me. Those twins give me a migraine.

Tatsumi: Hey Rose why is Maru in a bad mood?

Rose: *shrugs* don't know. Run start saying the dumb speech!

Maru: *making a crown out of roses*

Run: We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage between Bulat and Lubbock.

~one boring speech later~

Liver: *stifling a laugh*

Bulat: *smiling*

Lubbock: *cursing underneath his breath*

Maru: *finishes the crown, pulls off the thorns, and put's it on Sheele's head*

Sheele: *blushes*

Run: Lubbock do you take Bulat to be your husband?

Maru: *smiles and gives her a wink*

Lubbock: *muttering* Sure, whatever.

Run: And Bulat do you take Lubbock to be your *snickers* wife. *holding back laughter*

Bulat: I do!

Lubbock: *glaring at Run* I don't know what you're implying here, but you better watch it Feather Boy.

Run: Whatever Grasshead.

Maru: *dumps a bucket of flowers on Run's head* There! You look pretty now! *Dances off*

Run: *gaping in shock* I know pronounce you husband and wife. Bulat you may kiss the bride. *taking flowers out his hair*

Maru: *laughing*

Bulat: *kisses Lubbock*

Lubbock: Mmph!? *kisses back*

Maru: *dragging Sheele out* Okay, you're married now, show's over folks!

Rose: *calls after Maru* We have truths and dares to do remember?

Maru: *pops head back in* I meant with the wedding. I mean, who wants to play truth or dare in a church?

Rose: *blinks* Oh yeah...

Everyone except the hosts: *anime fall*

Tatsumi: Lubbock throw your bouquet so that we can get out of here!

Bulat: What about our honeymoon!?

Lubbock: NOT GONNA HAPPEN BULAT!

Maru: Meh, you can do it another time. Let's go!

Rose: *teleports back to the studio*

Maru: *appears with a poof of smoke and cinders*

 **Rose: Okay here's a truth for Maru! Who would you take to a deserted island? Me or Bulat? And please explain why.**

Maru: Rose probably. Bulat would probably end up getting me into a situation I don't want to be in, like having the empire try to murder us. I would probably not have that problem with Rose.

Bulat: *glares*

Maru: I have nothing against you Bulat, I just don't want to die a painful death.

 **Rose: Okay here's a dare for Wave. Slap Run!**

Wave: SAY WHAT?!

Rose: JUST DO IT! HE'S NOT GONNA KILL YOU!

Wave: *slaps Run softly*

 **Rose: Wimp. Okay here's a truth for Mine. Would you kill Tatsumi if you saw him sleeping on your bed?**

Mine: It depends on the situation.

Rose: What if he was sleeping with Esdeath? *shows her a picture*

Mine: *hefts Pumpkin* TATSUMI!

Tatsumi: CRAP! *runs away*

Maru: *laughing*

 **Rose: Here's a dare for Leone! Slap Najenda! And do it hard!**

Leone: *slaps Najenda and runs away laughing*

Najenda: OW! LEONE! *chases her with steam coming out of her ears with Susanoo behind her*

Leone: Catch me if you can! Kesheshe!

Najenda: *stops and uses her mechanical arm to grab Leone by the neck and drag her back*

Maru: Sheele, can I borrow Extase?

Sheele: Alright.

Maru: *cuts the cable on Najenda's mechanical arm*

Najenda: WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?

Leone: *laughs and runs away*

Maru: Well, I always have wondered why on earth they didn't just do that in the anime or manga, so I decided to see if it worked.

Najenda: *eye twitch*

 **Rose: Okay the next dare is for Tatsumi and Lubbock is going to kill him for this one.**

Maru: Ooh, I can't wait.

Rose: Tatsumi propose to Najenda. If she says no then propose to Esdeath so that you can marry either one of them

Tatsumi: ... Kill me now.

Wave: I wouldn't say that in a room full of people who kill other people as a job.

Tatsumi: ... Fair point.

Lubbock: I swear Tatsumi if Najenda says yes I'm going to torture you to death. *dark aura*

Najenda: ... *sighs*

Mine: *glares at him* YOU'RE FREAKIN MARRIED NOW SO THE ONLY PERSON THAT GETS TO KILL HIM IS ME!

Maru: Kesheshesheshe~.

Lubbock and Mine: *bickering*

Tatsumi: Najenda, the real reason I joined Night Raid is because I feel for your unparalleled beauty, and everyday since I first lay witness to that beauty I wanted to make you mine. I only agreed to go out with Mine just to make you jealous but didn't work out the way I planned, so please say that you'll marry me?

Lubbock: *face red with anger*

Najenda: ... No. Sorry Tatsumi...

Lubbock: *happy dancing*

Tatsumi: *grumbles* Esdeath...will you marry me?

Esdeath: Oh, Tatsumi, I thought you'd never ask!

Maru: *knocks out Lubbock with a frying pan*

~skips the wedding part because I'm lazy~

Rose: Okay you two can have your honeymoon in the empty bedroom next to the studio!

Maru: *cracking up* Oh Tatsumi you poor guy.

Esdeath: *dragging Tatsumi out*

Mine: ...

Rose: Okay next dare is for Chelsea!

Chelsea: I have a really bad feeling about this.

 **Rose: Turn into a dude and sneak into the boy's locker room and take pictures of them only wearing towels.**

Chelsea: ... Fine.

Rose: *hands her a piece of paper* Here's the address to a random school!

Chelsea: Uh, okay...

Rose: Go on! *pushes her out the door with Gaea Foundation*

Chelsea: *changes into a guy*

 **Rose: While we wait here's a dare for me!? I have to handcuff myself to Lubba?!**

Lubbock: *wakes up hearing the dare* WHAT!?

Maru: Kesesese~.

Rose: Argh! *handcuffs self to Lubba*

Lubbock: WHY ME!

Maru: Alright, what's next~?

 **Rose: You can't give any of us the key. *hands her the key***

Maru: Kesesesese. Alright then, next dare~.

 **Rose: Kurome has to slap Akame!**

Maru and Akame: No, dammit!

Rose: Maru Akame may kill her so that's what you wanted.

Maru: Yes! Kill her please!

Kurome: *slaps Akame hard* PAYBACK!

Akame: *draws Murasame* Payback to you! *stabs her*

Kurome: *dies*

Maru: YES!

 **Rose: Okay Bulat you have to slap your wife!**

Lubbock: I'M NOBODY'S WIFE!

Rose: Easy on my ear! We're handcuffed together!

Lubbock: *muttering under his breath*

Rose: NOW BULAT SLAP HIM! AND DO IT HARD!

Bulat: *slaps Lubba*

Lubbock: OW! CAN'T I DIVORCE HIM!?

Maru: *shrugs* I have no idea how divorce works.

Rose: Where I live you can go to the court and say you want a divorce and done. You are divorced.

Maru: Well that makes sense.

Rose: Okay where's Esdeath?

Maru: She's still in the room with... *winces* Our poor dear protagonist.

Rose: *sighs* Okay here's a dare for Susanoo.

Susanoo: ...?

 **Rose: Throw Run off a cliff and Run cannot use his Imperial Arms to save himself.**

Run: I hate you all.

Rose: Now do it Susanoo!

Susanoo: ... Fine.

Wave: ... I'm allowed to save him with my Imperial Arms, right?

Rose: Da'aw so you do love him!

Wave: *blushes* J-just get it over with.

Run: Wave, if you don't catch me... *lets the threat hang*

Wave: Of course!

Rose: *wave's magic wand and a 1000 foot cliff pops out of nowhere*

Run: ... I need to learn that trick.

Rose: Now Susanoo throw him! Maru you may kill him after this. Because I know Run is your favorite character.

Maru: *casually tossing a cleaver up and down with Susanoo's core in the other hand* I've already got it covered.

Rose: On with the throwing!

Susanoo: *throws him off the cliff*

Rose: Bye bye Run!

Wave: Grand Chariot! *catches him*

Run: *glaring at everyone*

Rose: *laughing*

Run: Shut it you!

Rose: *holding Mastema* Do you want me to destroy your Imperial Arms?

Run: Touch Mastema and you are DEAD!

Rose: You can't kill me I'm immortal Muawahahaha!

Run: *scary aura* Do you want to test that theory?

Rose: *smirks and sticks out tongue* Oh please do.

Run: Well, I'm sure I can get Maru to do me a favor~.

Rose: *looks at Maru* If you kill me I'm looking for a new co-host.

Maru: *pouts* You're no fun.

Rose: I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Maru: That's not a good reason~!

Rose: ON WITH THE NEXT DARE BEFORE MARU KILLS ME! Somebody grab Esdeath and Tatsumi out of the room!

Wave: Please don't make me do it!

Maru: *shoves Kurome towards the door* Don't think you're getting away, Rose~.

 **Rose: While we wait here's a dare of Akame! Throw Lubbock into lava! WAIT! WHAT!? I'M GONNA DIE TOO!?**

Maru: Oh dear, what a sad thing... Niyoniyo. I can bring you back to life though.

Rose: Okay *teleports me, Lubbock, Maru and Akame to the volcano

Akame: *pushes Lubba in*

Rose: *gets pulled in* AAAHHHHH! *dies*

Maru: Kesesese~! *takes out book* Alright hold on. *brings them back to life painfully*

Rose and Lubbock: *crispy cookies burned* ow...

Maru: *restores their heath*

Rose and Lubba: Yay!

Maru: Alright, next dare.

Rose: *teleports back*

Maru: *follows her* So what's next?

 **Rose: Sheele cut Liver's hair short. Hell make him bald!**

Maru: I love this one.

Liver: YOU WILL NOT!

Maru: Kesesese. Yes, we will~!

Rose: *gives Sheele scissors*

Sheele: *shaves him bald*

Liver: MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

Rose: *scared and covers eyes* DAMMIT I LIKE HIM WITH HAIR ON! SOMEBODY PLEASE SHOVE SOMETHING OVER HS HEAD PLEASE!

Bulat: *shoves a paper bag over Liver's head*

Maru: *shoves him in a closet* There, now we don't have to look at him anymore.

Liver: LET ME OUT OF HERE!

Maru: No.

Liver: *banging on the door*

Maru: *padlocks it*

Liver: *cursing colorful words*

Bulat: Liver there's kids here! *points to Mine and Maru*

Mine and Maru: WE ARE NOT KIDS!

Bulat: Well I can't say Rose because she's 19 and now considered as an adult

Mine: *Sticks out tongue* We're not kids.

Bulat: You're acting like one.

Maru: TECHNICALITIES!

 **Rose: Next dare is for Leone! Let Lubbock touch your boobs for 30 seconds and give him a 5 second head start before you kill him and don't you dare hit me in the process since I'm handcuffed to him.**

Leone: SAY WHAT?!

Mine: Lubbock is so dead.

Lubbock: Don't curse my luck! *wooden bench appears* Knock on wood! *knocks on it*

Rose: Okay dare time!

Leone: Fine! Get it over with!

Lubbock: *touches her boobs while nose bleeding*

Maru: *starts 30 second timer*

Leone: *refraining from punching him*

Rose: *covering eyes*

Maru: Time up! *Timer goes off*

Leone: *punches him away* Get off of me pervert!

Lubbock: Ow! *rubs nose* You were supposed to give a 5 second head start!

Leone: Screw 5 second head starts! *hits both of us*

Rose: Ow! Why the hell are you hitting me!?

Leone: ... I am?

Rose: *points to bruise on face and black eye*

Leone: *sheepishly rubs head*

Rose: IDIOT!

Leone: *puts hands above head*

Bulat: NEXT!

Rose: THAT'S OUR LINE!

Maru: *snickering*

Rose: WHERE THE HELL IS KUROME, ESDEATH AND TATSUMI!?

Maru: I'm pretty sure I killed Kurome earlier, and Tatsumi and Esdeath are still in their room. No one has volunteered to get them for fear of getting their ass frozen off or worse.

Rose: Well we need them now!

Maru: *chuckling* Only if someone agrees to get them. I'm not going.

Rose: Let's go Lubba *drags him out of the room*

Lubbock: WHY DO I HAVE TO COME TOO?! I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Rose: *pulls his hair* DID YOU FORGET WE'RE HANDCUFFED TO EACH OTHER!?

Lubbock: NO!

Rose: *releases his hair* GOOD NOW SHUT UP AND COME WITH ME!

Tatsumi: Is it that time of the month again with her?

Maru: *shrugs* Maybe, maybe not.

Wave: I hope not...

Rose: *throws a chair accidentally hitting Mine* NO BUT IF YOU ASK THAT QUESTION AGAIN I'LL DESTROY YOU!

Mine: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Tatsumi: Don't kill me!

Rose: *grabs Esdeath with Lubbock and drags her back inside the studio*

Esdeath: *creepy aura* Let go of me!

Rose: *growling* SHUT YOUR YAP OR ELSE I'LL MAKE TATSUMI MARRY MINE!

Esdeath: ... *shuts up, glaring*

Rose: *drags her back*

Esdeath: So what do you want?!

Rose: You have to do some dares whether you like it or not!

Esdeath: *muttering* Fine...

Rose: Good!

Esdeath: *crosses arms* What do you want me to do? Get it over with...

 **Rose: You have to slap Tatsumi**

Esdeath: Already did that. Earlier.

Rose: No you didn't.

Esdeath: *points to the room she and Tatsumi were just in* That should be self-explanatory, but I am more than willing to do it again.

Rose: Then do it again so that the viewers can see it

Esdeath: Fine. *slaps Tatsumi*

Tatsumi: OW!

Esdeath: Is that all?

 **Rose: You have to sing 'work from home' as duet with Tatsumi and dance with him.**

Esdeath: What's the song like...?

Rose: From an all girl group

Tatsumi: Then why am I singing it?!

Rose: Because your voice is too girly

Everyone: *laughs*

Tatsumi: *angry blush* I don't wanna hear that from you!

Lubbock: *laughing* Good one Rose!

Tatsumi: You shut up also! I don't want to hear about that from someone who was forced into becoming someone who does stuff for the pure pleasure of the fangirls!

Lubbock: I'M THE ONE THAT'S GETTING TORTURED THE MOST! I GOT BEAT UP BY LEONE! I'M STUCK HANDCUFFED TO ROSE! I GOT THROWN INTO A VOLCANO! I HAD TO MARRY BULAT AND GET SLAPPED BY HIM! *face red and panting in anger*

Tatsumi: YA KNOW WHATS WORSE THAN ALL OF THAT?! BEING STICK IN A ROOM WITH ESDEATH FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG, AND THEN BEING SLAPPED BY HER! I'M ALSO PRETTY SURE I HAVE PNEUMONIA FROM HER FREAKY TEIGU!

Lubbock: IT'S NOT MY FAULT PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND ESDEATH TOGETHER! AND AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T DIE!

Tatsumi: BEING STUCK WITH HER IS WORSE TGAN DYING!

Maru: Speaking of which, why do people write things like Bulat/Lubbock when they can write more believable stuff?

Rose: HEY! I WRITE THAT STUFF!

Maru: I mean... They had no moments. What about Tatsumi and Sheele, huh? They had lotsa moments and no one ever writes anything about them!

Rose: Meh. I don't see them together as couple. But there could be Tatsumi/Lubbock. There's a lot of people that write that stuff.

Lubbock: WHAT!?

Maru: Don't hate on my first ever Akame Ga Kill ship! Meh, I can see it, but Bulat/Tatsumi has SO MANY more moments.

Tatsumi: Why am I getting so many shippings!?

Maru: You're the main character, duh. Plus you have lots of shippy moments with people.

Lubbock: *smirks*

Tatsumi: Well I didn't ask to be!

Rose: JUST SING THE STUPID SONG ALREADY!

Tatsumi: FINE GODDAMMIT! *starts singing*

Esdeath: *joins in*

 _I ain't worried 'bout nothin'_

 _I ain't wearin' na nada_

 _I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta_

 _Put in them hours, I'mma make it hotter_

 _I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired_

 _I know you're always on the night shift_

 _But I can't stand these nights alone_

 _And I don't need no explanation_

 _'Cause baby, you're the boss at home_

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh oh_

 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh oh_

 _Let's put it into motion_

 _I'mma give you a promotion_

 _I'll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean_

 _We don't need nobody, I just need your body_

 _Nothin' but sheets in between us, ain't no getting off early_

 _I know you're always on the night shift_

 _But I can't stand these nights alone_

 _And I don't need no explanation_

 _'Cause baby, you're the boss at home_

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

 _Girl, go to work for me_

 _Can you make it clap, no hands for me?_

 _Take it to the ground, pick it up for me_

 _Look back at it all over me_

 _Put in work like my timesheet_

 _She ride it like a '63_

 _I'mma buy her no Celine_

 _Let her ride in a foreign with me_

 _Oh, she the bae, I'm her boo_

 _And she down to break the rules_

 _Ride or die, she gon' go_

 _I'm won't judge, she finesse_

 _I pipe up, she take that_

 _Putting overtime on your body_

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work_

 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

 _We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh_

 _Yeah, we can work from home_

 _Yeah, we can work from home_

 _Yeah_

Rose: *laughing*

Maru: I've never listened to this song before...

Rose: Neither have I but Fifth Harmony is an amazing band!

Maru: I prefer Cash Cash and Tritonal.

 **Rose: Okay Tatsumi you have to be Esdeath's slave for 3 dares. And Esdeath go hard on him.**

Esdeath: Why would I not be?

 **Rose: Okay dare for Bulat. Kiss a girl on the lips.**

Bulat: *Makes a face* Ugh...

Rose: Today would be nice. Chop chop and no you cannot kiss your wife.

Lubbock: FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M NOBODY'S WIFE!

Bulat: Fine! *quickly kisses Sheele*

Sheele: ... I'm sorry she made you do that.

 **Rose: Okay the same dare is for Lubba! But he has to kiss a dude on the lips and it cannot be Bulat.**

Lubbock: It's honestly worse for Bulat. *kisses Tatsumi quickly*

Tatsumi: *eyes twitch and slaps him*

Lubbock: She made me do it!

Tatsumi: You could've kissed somebody else!

Lubbock: You were right there!

Rose: Also it's good for those people that ship you guys together

Tatsumi: Well great, Rose isn't even taking my side.

Rose: *sticks out tongue* I LIKE LUBBA BETTER THAN YOU COUNTRY BOY!

Tatsumi: WHATEVER CRAZY LADY.

Lubbock: FINALLY A FANGIRL THAT FITS MY REQIREMENTS!

Rose: *slaps him* JERK!

Maru: *snickering in the background*

Lubbock: OW! *rubs cheek*

Sheele: To be fair... She is dating, Lubba.

Rose: I AM NOT!

Sheele: Hm? You broke up with Olaf?

Rose: No! You said I was dating Lubba!

Sheele: Saying you were dating, and saying that you're dating Lubba are two different things Rose. I was pointing out that you couldn't be what he wanted you to since you're already dating Olaf.

Rose: ...Oops. My bad. ^^'

Everyone: *anime fall*

Maru: *slaps forehead* Thank God we have Sheele.

Rose: So what if I'm an airhead!?

Maru: I never said anything about you being an airhead!

Rose: *eye twitch*

Maru: ... Stop looking at me like that.

Rose: NEXT DARE!

Lubbock: She recovered fast...

Maru: You can say that again.

Rose: *reads paper and eyes widen* I think Tatsumi, run and wave are going to kill us for this one

Maru: What do they have to do this time?

Lubbock: *reads paper and starts laughing his head off*

Maru: I demand to know! Even if you don't tell them.

Rose: *whispers into her ear* Tatsumi, Wave and Run all have to sing Cheyenne by Jason Derulo AND shirtless AND dancing with swag in front of all the girls.

Maru: *silent laughter* I think Run would like it better if her had to do it in private, for Wave's eyes only.

Run: ... I have no idea what you're talking about, but I know I won't like it.

Rose: Well they have no choice! Punchy!

Punchy: Squeak! (What?)

Rose: Please take off Tatsumis, Waves and Run's shirts please.

Wave: Say WHAT?!

Punchy: Squeak! (My pleasure!) *rips off their shirts*

Tatsumi: GODDAMMIT PUNCHY!

Run: *watching Wave*

Wave: *covering his chest* Please stop staring at me!

Rose: Okay Maru can you do the honors?

 **Maru: Alrighty boys~! You have to sing 'Cheyenne' by Jason Derulo while dancing swag style in front of all the girls. Shirtless too, but we already took care of that.**

Tatsumi: WHAT!?

Run: Waaavve...! Kill me now!

Rose: *starts playing music while covering ears* SING NOW!

Wave, Run, and Tatsumi: *start singing*

 _I'm a little unsure how it got so complicated_

 _If I let go I know I'll regret it_

 _Every heart that I held before, I was sure to break it_

 _I don't know what you did but_

 _I just can't stop_

 _Thinking about you everyday_

 _No I can't stop now_

 _Look what we started baby_

 _You're not what I expected 'cause_

 _All I ever wanted was some fun_

 _Look what we started baby_

 _I used to look for exits 'cause_

 _All I ever wanted was some fun_

 _I never meant to fall in love_

 _I never meant to fall in love_

 _I never meant to fall in love_

 _I never meant to fall in love_

 _Cheyenne_

 _Got the table set for two guess you couldn't make it_

 _Thought I kissed your lips again, I was dreaming_

 _Still believe that night we shared was something sacred_

 _I'm tryna clear my head but_

 _I just can't stop_

 _Thinking about you everyday_

 _No I can't stop now_

 _Look what we started baby_

 _You're not what I expected 'cause_

 _All I ever wanted was some fun_

 _Look what we started baby_

 _I used to look for exits 'cause_

 _All I ever wanted was some fun_

 _I never meant to fall in love_

 _I never meant to fall in love_

 _I never meant to fall in love_

 _I never meant to fall in love_

 _Cheyenne_

 _No I can't stop_

 _Thinking about you everyday_

 _No I can't stop now_

 _Look what we started baby_

 _You're not what I expected 'cause_

 _All I ever wanted was some fun_

 _Look what we started baby_

 _I used to look for exits 'cause_

 _All I ever wanted was some fun_

 _I never meant to fall in love_

 _I never meant to fall in love_

 _I never meant to fall in love_

 _I never meant to fall in love_

 _Cheyenne_

Girls: *except for Sheele, Najenda, Seryu and hosts* *noses bleed*

Boys: *finish*

Run: *pulls out Mastema* If you keep staring at me and Wave like that, I will kill you right here.

Rose: I THOUGHT I TOOK THAT AWAY FROM YOU!

Run: I ... have my ways.

 **Rose: NEXT DARE BEFORE RUN HAS A TEMPER TANTRUM! Mine dye your hair blue, like Esdeath's, and then ask Tatsumi whose hair he likes better. And he has to choose ONE of you; not being a wuss and chickening out!**

Mine: Are you KIDDING ME?!

Rose: Nope it says so here. Now hurry up! We've got a lot of truths and dares because the last episode was huge success. Oh yeah thank you my lovely reviewers!

Mine: *muttering under her breath* Fine...

Punchy: *gives her blue hairdye*

Mine: *muttering under her breath and dying her hair*

Rose: *laughing*

Mine: *glares at her*

Rose: *too busy laughing to notice*

Sheele: Would you like me to help you, Mine?

Mine: *hair blue now* I FREAKIN HATE BLUE HAIR!

Esdeath: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

Tatsumi: *hiding his grin behind his hand*

Mine: Tatsumi who's hair do you like better? Me or Esdeath?

Tatsumi: Uh...

~four hours pass~

Rose: MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY OR ELSE YOU GET BEAT UP BY PUNCHY!

Tatsumi: BEING BEAT UP BY ONE OF THESE TWO IS WORSE!

Rose: Do it already dammit! You'll make the reviewer upset!

Tatsumi: ALRIGHT, MINE'S, BUT HER OTHER HAIR COLOR IS BETTER! *runs off before Esdeath can kill him*

Rose: Esdeath you are unleashed on Tatsumi

Tatsumi: Dammit Rose!

Rose: I would say I'm sorry but I'm not.

Tatsumi: *Still running*

Esdeath: *chases him*

 **Rose: Okay here's a dare for me again!? I have to slap my favorite character of bakugan!? Hell no! I love Keith!**

Olaf: *growls*

Maru: Better watch out for your jealous boyfriend, Rose.

Rose: Come on Lub. *drags him out of the room*

~Keith and Mira's house in Vestal~

Rose: *rings the doorbell*

Professor Clay: *opens the door* Who are you two? And why are you both handcuffed together?

Lubbock: Long story.

Rose: We need to see Keith please. It's an emergency.

Professor Clay: Go right on ahead *let's us in*

Keith: Who are you guys?

Rose: *slaps him*

Keith: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Lubbock: She got dared to do it.

Rose: And now we run *runs out the door pulling Lubbock with me*

Mira: Keith what happened to your cheek?

Keith: *grumbles* Stupid dare.

Maru: I don't have any idea what is going on.

Rose: *comes back with Lubbock*

Maru: Next dare! Shishishi~.

 **Me: Here's a dare for Lubba! Kiss Bulat on the cheek!**

Lubbock: Do I HAVE to?

Rose: Yes!

Lubbock: Well damn. *muttering under his breath*

Rose: Now!

Lubbock: *kisses Bulat's cheek quickly* Never make me do that again, Rose. *glaring*

Bulat: *blushes*

Rose: I'll make you do it as much as I want Grasshead!

Lubbock: Dammit!

Rose: Grasshead! Grasshead! Grasshead!

Lubbock: Stop calling me that!

Rose: Grasshead!

Maru: Kesesesese~.

Lubbock: *tries get out of handcuffs*

Maru: Shishishishi~.

 **Rose: Next dare! Oh here's a truth for Bulat! Did you really like Tatsumi or was that just to make him uncomfortable about it? Also, who would you consider as your first love?**

Bulat: Well, do you honestly think I'd flirt with him if I didn't like him?

Tatsumi: You have to be kidding me! So you don't like Lubba?

Bulat: *facepalm* I was in love with you, yes, and that is as far as I'm willing to take the subject.

Rose: Who was your first love?

Bulat: I can't remember...

Everyone: *anime fall*

Bulat: It was a long time ago!

Liver: Before you joined the army?

Bulat: Probably...

Rose: Alright well there's a few dares rom Maru!

Maru: Kesesesese~.

 **Rose: Bulat kiss Tatsumi please!**

Bulat: Alright! *kisses Tatsumi*

Tatsumi: M-mmph...

Rose: OH HECK NO! I STILL SHIP BULAT AND LUBBA TOGETHER!

Lubbock: BULAT IS ALREADY GOING TO GET HIS ASS KICKED BY ESDEATH CRAZY LADY!

Rose and Lubbock: *bickering*

Bulat and Tatsumi: *still kissing*

Maru: Muahahahaha! This talkshow has been infected with my ships!

Rose: OKAY YOU TWO QUIT KISSING!

Maru: Aww~ How cute~.

Tatsumi and Bulat: *blushing heavily*

Rose: *reads paper and cheers* YES SERYU IS GOING TO DIE IN THIS NEXT DARE!

Maru: Kesesesese~.

Seryu: KORRO! EAT HER!

Rose: SHIT! *gets eaten by Korro with Lubbock*

Maru: Mine, if you would~.

Mine: *grinning* With pleasure! *kills Korro*

Maru: *revives them*

 **Rose: DAMMIT SHEELE KILL SERYU PLEASE!**

Sheele: *kills Seryuu*

Maru: That's my favorite character ~.

 **Rose: Now you must bake a cake for no reason**

Maru: Shishishi~.

Rose: *sends Sheele to kitchen* AND DON'T YOU DARE BLOW IT UP!

Maru: I'll help her~. *follows*

Rose: While they're doing that did Esdeath kill Bulat yet?

Esdeath: Bulat? *looks around* Never seen him. I've heard about him from the Minister though.

Rose: He kissed Tatsumi on the lips.

Esdeath: WHERE IS HE? I WILL KILL HIM!

Rose: *points to Bulat*

Bulat: Dammit! *runs away*

Liver: I actually feel sorry for him.

Nyau: *appears* That's a first!

Rose: GET OUT OF MY SHOW FREAKY CAT DUDE!

Nyau: Nope!

Rose: Maru did you bring him here!?

Maru: *sticks head out of kitchen* Nope!

Rose: Liver if you did I swear I'll make Esdeath look like a nice person.

Liver: IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE BASICALLY STALKS ME AND DAIDARA!

Rose: WHO ELSE WOULD HE STALK BALDY!

Liver: Daidara!

Daidara: *appears* Did someone say my name?

Rose: DAMMIT DAIDARA AND NYAU GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I MAKE ESDEATH LOOK LIKE A NICE PERSON I'M THROUGH WITM YOU BOTH!

Maru: *pops head out of kitchen* And kiss before you leave!

Rose: YOU SHIP THOSE TWO TOGETHER!?

Maru: *wipes flour off of her face* One of my first! Now if you'll excuse me, Sheele will blow up the kitchen if I don't help her.

Rose: NOW YOU TWO BETTER GO OR I'LL SHOVE YOU BOTH IN A CLOSET!

Nyau: *amused*

Rose: *growls and grabs both of them by the ears* *drags them into a closet and locks the door*

*a loud bang from the kitchen*

Maru: No, no. Here... Use this... Purple! Like your hair!

Sheele: Okay...

Rose: Esdeath did you kill Bulat yet?

Bulat: DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!

Esdeath: ... He ran away.

Rose: Well now he has to go on a date with Tatsumi.

Esdeath: HE HAS TO WHAT WITH MY TATSUMI?!

 **Rose: He has to go on a date and no you cannot beat him up this time.**

Bulat: Yessss!

Esdeath: Noooo!

Rose: Have fun you two! *shoves him and Tatsumi out the door*

Bulat: *offers his hand to Tatsumi* Shall we?

Tatsumi: *takes it, blushing a little* ... Alright.

*inside the studio*

Maru and Sheele: *walk in with a big, messy purple cake*

Maru: Good news! We didn't fail and we didn't blow your kitchen up. Though you may want to restock your fridge Rose.

Rose:...She was supposed to bake a pie.

Maru: No she wasn't. Look back at the dare. I don't like pie anyway.

 **Rose: Oh. Here's a dare for Akame! Dye Lubbock's hair pink!**

Lubbock: WHAT!?

Akame: Do you have any dye?

Rose: *hands her the hair dye* Don't tell my sister I stole this from her.

Akame: *begins to dye hair*

Lubbock: AKAME YOU BETTER STOP IT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!

Akame: *sighs* Lubba, if I stop I'll be beaten up. I'm pretty sure I know what's good for me.

Lubbock: I DON'T WANT PINK HAIR! MINE LOOKS GOOD IN IT BUT NOT ME!

Akame: Too bad then.

 **Rose: Oh yeah you have to put him in a pink puffy ballgown.**

Lubbock: SAY WHAT NOW!?

Akame: *holds out hand* Give it here.

Rose: *gives her the dress*

Akame: *shoves him into it*

Everyone: *in tears laughing*

Lubbock: I LOOK TERRIBLE!

Maru: *Cutting into the cake* Why don't you tell us something new, Mr. Resident Perv?

Lubbock: I DON'T KNOW HOW MINE LIKES THIS COLOR! I HATE IT!

Mine: *hefts Pumpkin* WELL EXCUSE YOU.

Lubbock: CRAP! *runs away with me handcuffed to him*

Rose: GOOD GOING BIG MOUTH!

Maru: *eating cake* Hey Mine, want some? Its good.

Mine: *chasing Lubbock and me*

Maru: Come on, Mine, try some.

Mine...fine

Maru: *hands her a piece of cake*

Mine: Yay! *starts eating*

Maru: *keeps eating, but casually winks at Lubba and Rose*

Rose: Where's Bulat and Tatsumi?

Maru: *rolls eyes* Where do you think? Out on their date, of course!

Rose: For that long!?

Maru: Has it been that long?

Lubbock: It's been a few hours.

Maru: They could be... Enjoying their time well.

Punchy: Squeak. (pervert.)

Rose: Luckily Esdeath can't kill him.

Maru: True! And I'm not giving Esdeath cake until she appreciates my ships. Which is to say, probably never. *laughs maniacally*

Rose: I'm pretty sure she doesn't care.

Esdeath: I really don't.

Maru: Oh, you poor, innocent soul. No one can resist cake.

Rose: I can.

Maru: You, are one of a kind.

Rose: I don't like cake that much. But I can't reject candy

Maru: What type of candy?

Rose: Any!

Maru: Take a Twizzler. *hands her one*

Rose: Can't eat that.

Maru: Why not? Q.Q

Rose: Gelatin

Maru: Take a Dum Dum. *hands her a lollipop*

Rose: Yay! *sucks on Dum Dum*

Leone: You are a Dum Dum

Rose: *punches her*

Leone: OW!

Rose: PAYBACK FOR HITTING ME!

Maru: What's next?

Rose: *shrugs* How about spin the bottle?

Lubbock: No!

Maru: ... I meant dares. Or truths.

6Rose: Oh yeah! Here's one for Najenda!

Najenda: Oh god...

 **Rose: Give Lubbock a hickey and lick his cheek.**

Najenda: HOW DID YOU SAY THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE?!

Rose: Meh. My friend begged me to use her dare because she loves you and him together.

Najenda: *blushing* ...

Rose: Now go on.

Lubbock: *blushing*

Najenda: Get it over with.

Rose: You have to give him the hickey and lick his cheek not him.

Najenda: Say what?!

Rose: You heard me

Najenda: *walks over to Lubba, grumbling*

Lubbock: *blushes*

Maru: *covers own ears and look away*

Rose: *looks away as well*

Najenda: *licks Lubba's cheek* Ugh... *leaves him a hickey on his neck, but takes an unnecessarily long time doing so*

Lubbock: *moans a little bit*

Najenda: *pulls away*

Maru: *sighs in relief*

Lubbock: *blushing like a tomato*

Maru: NEXT!

Rose: The rest are for Tatsumi

Maru: Then get him!

Rose: I don't want to die from Bulat! Mine you get him!

Mine: Ehh? Why me?!

Rose: Because you love him!

Maru: *Rolls eyes* EVERYONE loves Tatsumi. Every single character with the exceptions of Run, Seryuu, Kurome, Bols, his family, and the creepy side characters like Wild Hunt have had a moment or have hit on Tatsumi at one point. Most notably Bulat. And Leone too, but BULAT.

Rose: But Mine and Tatsumi are a couple in both the anime and the manga!

Maru: That's because all the better choices *cough cough*Bulat*cough cough* are dead.

Mine: Hey! Are you calling me a last resort?!

Maru: As much as I love you Mine, yes. Yes I am.

Rose:...you're dead.

Maru: Still alive and breathing, considering I ate a whole plate full of milk and wheat, which I am apparently intolerant to.

Rose: You're crazy you know that?

Maru: *grins* It's only the eggs that get me. We baked it with egg replacement, though, and you can't even tell.

Rose: Oh.

Maru: Haha! Now, any more dares?

Rose: I told you they're mainly for Tatsumi!

Maru: *whistles* BULAT AND TATSUMI, REPORT FOR DUTY OR YOUR TEIGU GETS IT!

Tatsumi: *appears with Bulat* Not Incursio!

Rose: Thank you Maru!

Maru: *smiling* Now Run and Wave come with me...

Run: Oh god... What is it this time?

Rose: Don't ask me. There's no more dares for you two.

Maru: Oh, nothing like that. *shoves them in a soundproof room and locks the door* Have... /fun/, you two!

Rose: Oh boy

Maru: Oh don't worry. It's soundproofed.

 **Rose: Okay Tatsumi you have to go on a date with Sheele!**

Sheele: *blushing* W-with me?

Rose: It was Maru's dare.

Sheele: I-I'm honored. *still blushing*

Tatsumi: *offers his arm* Shall we go then?

Sheele: *blushes and nods*

Rose: Go ahead you two.

Tatsumi: *escorts Sheele out the door*

Maru: Should we send Punchy or no?

Rose: No

Maru: Yeah... They're well behaved.

Rose: Punchy will end up punching them hence that's why I named her Punchy.

Punchy: Squeak! (Hey!)

Maru: Kesesesese~.

Rose: How about a game of spin the bottle while we wait?

Maru: Should I get Run and Wave out of that room? *smiling*

Rose: Yes.

Maru: *pulls open the door* Put your clothes on and get your probably sore asses out here. We're playing spin the bottle!

Rose: *blushes*

Maru: *smirks*

Rose: Hurry up idiots!

Wave: *from inside the room* Just a sec!

Run: *walks out full dressed, fixing his messed up hair*

Rose: Okay everyone gather in a circle! We're playing spin the bottle!

Wave: *runs out of the room with his shirt buttons done lopsided* I'm here!

Rose: *puts bottle in the middle* Who wants to go first?

Leone: Ooh, me! Me!

Rose: Go ahead Leone.

Leone: *Spins bottle with a big grin*

*bottles lands on Lubbock*

Lubbock: *shocked*

Leone: ... Did it have to be him?

Rose: Just do it.

Leone: *rolls eyes but kisses him*

Lubbock: *blushes*

Maru: Who's next?

Rose: Me! *spins bottle*

*bottle lands on Bulat*

Me: SAY WHAT NOW!?

Maru and Bulat: OH GOD NO!

Rose:: *grumbles* Life I hate it. Sorry Bulat! *kisses him on the lips*

Bulat: *makes a face* Ugh...

Lubbock: Wow he had to get married to me and kiss two girls today.

Maru: At least I was nice enough to let him do something with his /actual/ crush.

Lubbock: He was hitting on me before Tatsumi joined!

Maru: I do not accept Rose's headcanon. Bulat isn't that thick headed as to hit on a straight guy who he knew would reject him.

Lubbock: Then how are you two hosts!?

Maru: *shrugs* My ideas are unpopular. My ships are unpopular. I work with people opposite me all the time. In all of the fandom's I am a part of except maybe one or two I hate the most popular pairing. I just roll with it.

Rose: also we're both crazy!

Maru: Yes~! There's that too, definitely~!

Rose: Who's next for spin the bottle?

Maru: Susanoo!

Susanoo: *shrugs and spins the bottle*

*the bottle lands on Lubbock again*

Lubbock: SAY WHAT NOW!?

Rose: Yes! I ship them big time!

Maru: *chuckling* The bottle likes you.

Lubbock: *grumbles* Get it over with Susanoo.

Susanoo: *pecks Lubbock on the lips*

Lubbock: *blushes*

Maru: So wait, how long are we doing this?

Rose: Until Tatsumi and Sheele come back

Maru: Alright then. *spins the bottle*

*bottle lands on Run*

Wave and Run: *jump up* WHAT?!

Maru: *Swearing loudly*

Rose: Um...Bulat spin the bottle!

Bulat: But Maru hasn't...

Rose: She'll do it later! Now spin the stinking bottle already!

Bulat: *spins the bottle*

*bottle lands on Punchy*

Punchy: SQUEAK!? (WHAT!?)

Bulat: ... Another girl?!

Punchy: *moves the bottle*

*bottle lands on Liver*

Liver: I'M NOT KISSING HIM!

Maru: We have sucky luck.

Rose: Okay you two kissing time! Punchy just lick Bulats cheek and it will be over.

Bulat: *makes a face*

Punchy: Squeak squeak SQUEAK! (I'm not going to lick him!)

Rose: THEN JUST HUG HIM!

Punchy: Squeak...(fine) *hugs Bulat*

Bulat: *awkwardly pats her back*

Punchy: *goes back to Sniffy and Jumpy*

Lubbock: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!

Rose: DAMMIT LUBBOCK I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!

Maru: It's your birthday?

Rose: Yep.

Maru: Happy Birthday, Rose!

Rose: Thank you!

Maru: Alrighty, let's get this over with. *kisses Run on the cheek* Ugh...

Run: Please don't let that happen again.

Rose: Wave's turn!

Wave: *shakily spins the bottle with an almost hopeful look at Run*

*bottles lands on Run*

Rose: So he gets to kiss the love of his life and I had to kiss Bulat!? Not fair at all! No offense Bulat.

Bulat: ...

Rose: Ohhh a dare for Liver!

Liver: Oh god.

Wave: *Kisses Run*

 **Rose: Liver you must slap Bulat and say you love him.**

Liver: Um... What?

Rose: Do it!

Liver: Uhm... I love you? *slaps Bulat*

Bulat: *blinks rubbing his cheek*

Rose: *laughing pretty hard*

Maru: (O.o)

Rose: Okay who's next for spin the bottle?

Tatsumi: *walks in, talking with Sheele. they both have huge blushes on their faces*

Rose: Oh the love birds are back!

Maru: *leaps up* YAY. No more kissing random people I don't like!

Rose: You told the viewers you don't like Run!

Maru: I mean romantically. I like him just fine, not like /that/ though.

 **Rose: Okay. Well Tatsumi the last dare of the episode is for you to change your look because your fashion sense sucks!**

Tatsumi: MY FASHION SENSE IS PERFECTLY FINE.

Rose: Well the reviewer says it sucks so it does!

Tatsumi: THE REVIEWERS AREN'T ALWAYS RIGHT.

Rose: *hands him the clothes* Just change into these! And put your hair back into the ponytail like you did in the ship episode!

Tatsumi and Bulat: *exchange looks*

Rose: Now go!

Tatsumi: *goes to change*

Rose: *grins*

Bulat: *stares at her* What are you grinning for?

Rose: You'll see

Bulat: *raises eyebrow*

Rose: Come on out Tatsumi!

Tatsumi: *edges out of the room nervously wearing a black wife beater shirt with a white zipper hoodie with Esdeath's tattoo symbol on the back, with dark blue jeans, head phones, a silver chain on his jeans and a pony tail like in that one episode on that boat and a necklace with small danger beast teeth in it*

Rose: You actually look good.

Esdeath and Mine: *nosebleed*

Bulat: *Small nosebleed*

Sheele and Mine: *Blushing*

Lubbock: *Looking at him*

Everyone else: *Indifferent*

Rose: Okay folks that's all of the time we have for today!

Maru: But first in a response to a review, yes we have a time machine. We have everything.

Punchy: Squeak Squeak Squeak! (Because they get a lot of money from this show!)

Rose: Read and Review!

Maru: See ya! *Pulls down curtain*

Lubbock: MARU THAT LANDED ON MY FOOT. *holding foot in pain*

* * *

 **If you guys are wondering how many pages was this because it was a long episode it was 33 with narrow margins.**


End file.
